


You did what?!

by NightsMeridian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale Fic, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMeridian/pseuds/NightsMeridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex kind of neglected to tell Kara all the details surrounding her rescue from space.</p><p>Or</p><p>Kara is oblivious (at first) and Alex is a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first venture into the SG fandom, though I've written countless fics before (just under a different Pseud) And basically this fic is a cracky little piece that was inspired by a tumblr post in which Alex and Kara talk about the logistics behind Alex rescuing Kara with the pod in the season finale (basically rammed her down to Earth) and someone made fanart for that tumblr post. Which in turn inspired me to write this mini-fic.
> 
> I'm not sure if I have permission to link that tumblr post here so I won't for now.

___________

She first starts noticing something is off when the room goes eerily quiet the moment she enters. People cast furtive glances her way when they think she isn't looking and more than once she sees someone clapping a hand across their mouths and stifle a laugh. She perks up when she hears Vasquez of all people giggle before schooling her features into a neutral expression when Kara raises an eyebrow in silent question.

“Can I be let in on the fun too?”

Kara doesn't quite understand the reaction she gets in response to that question. The way Vasquez’s jaw drops for a second before she glances away and to the side. As if the back wall of the command center is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“Oh, uhm, it's nothing Ma’am, I was remembering something...very fondly. I have a report to file however so if you will excuse me?”

Before Kara is able to answer Vasquez has disappeared into the depths of the Deo and the strange encounter only serves to increase her confusion.

“What the hell?”

She tracks down Alex in one of the labs, determined to get to the bottom of everyone's strange behavior.

The moment she steps through the door Alex’s head snaps up from the microscope she was using. “Kara!” Alex’s bright smile is infectious and Kara returns it easily. “Here for lunch break? Because I do have a few things to wrap up here, but I should be done in a minute.”

“Not for lunch,” she answers automatically before realizing she was about to forgo food. “Pretend I didn't say that,” she mutters out the moment Alex gives her an incredulous look. “I’m starving, it’s been over an hour since I ate anything.” 

Alex snorts while scribbling down something on a paper and Kara narrows her eyes at her sister.

“There was another reason I came to see you though.”

“Hmm?” Alex hums, her eyes not leaving the form she was filling in.

“You notice anything strange going on in the Deo lately?”

“Strange?” Alex glances up at her, brows knitted together in a frown. “As in Myriad-strange because if there’s…”

“No...no I guess regular strange? I don’t know how to describe it really,” Kara puffs up her cheeks and expels a long breath. “Just that I caught people whispering about someone being adorable earlier and when I entered the room they all scrambled away and pretended to be really focused on their work. And Alex, I heard Vasquez giggling. Vasquez never giggles,” she concludes while flapping her hands around in an agitated way as she paces around the room.

“Oh, well uhm, maybe people are just happy to be alive?” 

Kara lifts her head and gives her sister a curious look. “Come on Alex, you really haven’t noticed anything odd? I swear there’s something weird going on.”

“Uh.”

She can hear Alex’s heartbeat accelerate and coupled with her nervously tugging at the collar of her shirt, Kara is convinced her sister knows more than she lets on.

“Alex?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, really.” She thinks that either Alex’s lying has gotten worse or she’s gotten better at picking up on it, but all the signs are there and Kara purses her lips. 

“Uhm, I have to go though I can hear J’onn calling for me, so cya later?”

Before she’s able to respond Alex has rushed past her through the door and Kara stares after her, completely dumbfounded by her sister’s less than smooth exit. 

“What about lunch!” She yells after a moment, sighing at the prospect of having to eat all by herself.

It’s only when she turns around and faces the hallway that she realizes two things at once. One, was that she hadn’t picked up on anyone calling Alex’s name with her superhearing. 

And two..

“Alex?! J’onn isn’t even on the base today!”

 

____________

 

Kara hovers high above the Deo base, her senses focused on picking up anything that sounded suspicious. After her encounter with Alex earlier on the day, and her sister suspiciously going missing soon afterwards, she’s all the more convinced everybody on the base is hiding things from her.

She grits her teeth as she sifts through various mundane conversations, until she hears Vasquez talking to a male agent whom she doesn’t recognize. 

“You wouldn’t believe it’s the same person that took down that trio of aliens at the same time the other day, would you?”

A chuckle follows and the male agent laughs and it’s enough for Kara to grunt and use superspeed to fly into the base and confiscate the object Vasquez is holding in her hands before she is even able to blink in surprise.

Kara hovers near the ceiling of the base, glancing at the pad in her hand in confusion. It’s a standard issue pad and briefly she wonders if she had misinterpreted the conversation she had overheard. But then she hears Vasquez gasp in surprise below her, eyes wide as saucers and she knows she’s onto something.

From the corners of her eyes she registers her sister and Lucy arriving at the entrance of the command center and she glances at them briefly before tapping on the display of the pad.

“Uhm, Alex?”

“Yeah Lucy?”

“Oh no..” Alex’s heartbeat picks up much as it had earlier on the day and Kara flicks her eyes to where her sister is standing, eyes wide and face paling.

“It was nice knowing you, Danvers,” Lucy says on an amused tone.

“Oh God. You think J’onn has any assignments near the north pole?”

Kara stares at her sister and Lucy in confusion for a moment. Confusion which only increases as her attention is drawn to the video playing on the pad.

“Wait is that..” Kara mutters as she stares at the screen, her mouth falling open in surprise.

The video is shaky at the first but soon she can make out the red cape and blonde hair and she gasps. Her body is half buried in the ground, wedged underneath the nose of her pod. One of her hands is folded beneath her head and she has her thumb tucked in her mouth. She feels heat rise to her cheeks as even over the loud laughter in the video, she hears herself snoring.

“In my defense you looked really adorable while you were sleeping?” Her sister says in a sheepish tone.

“Alex!”


End file.
